First time
by olitzalltheway
Summary: First time , waking up together. #Olitz


"Say my name.", she had heard him say. And that smile, o he had given her _that_ sexy grin of his and she had felt her defences crumbling down, whether she wanted to or not (and o, she wanted him, so much). And when she had softly said his name, she knew she was making a mistake, but that mistake felt so _right._ He had brought his hand to rest between their seats , inviting her in,and her hand took on a live of its own. It found his fingers and touched his, held his fingers. And she had found herself looking at his hand, how great it felt to feel in hers. She could feel him staring at her, she always knew when he did , and she lifted her face ; gazing in his eyes, her eyes big and vulnerable. And as she had more and more lately, she saw love in his eyes. She couldn't tear her face away. Her mind told her to look away, to let him go, but she was tired of fighting their attraction. They had been fighting it from the first time they laid eyes on one other and every day she wanted him more. And she could always read his eyes. Yes he was a good politician , but his eyes told her everyday that he loved her. Not to mention he told her in little ways all the time. "What kind of a coward was I to marry her and not wait for you to show up."

" The most honest thing I can tell you about myself right now Kendall, is that I'm a man in love , with an incredible woman."

"Say my name."

She wanted to speak but found herself at a loss for words ; drowning in the look that he gave her ,drowning in the feelings of their fingers entwined , drowning in the realization that this was not innocent anymore. Drowning knowing she was starting to fall in love with this man. This married man. This married man that she was trying to make the president of the United States.

The bus stopped and broke their revere. Their hands let go and they followed the other campaign people off the bus, somehow grabbing their luggage and making their way into the hotel. Stepping out of the elevator onto the 4th floor with Cyrus. His room was up first and they acted normal ,so normal . She responded to Cyrus' question- what was up next - telling him they would have a prayer breakfast at 6 am. And then they were alone , her room came up first : "This is me."

"I'm down there", his baritone voice sounding like a seduction in her ear. Her mind battling ; she could not lift her arm, move her hand to open the door. Unwilling to walk away from him. "Go in your room and close the door and we'll pretend this never happened. Go in your room." Her body betrayed her brain, silently she walked further down the hall to his room. He followed her and opened the door silently. The second the door closed behind them, turning to each other ; no going back, no stopping. And his kisses, o his kisses . He kissed her like she had never been kissed before. She lost herself in him. He lifted her up in his arms, kissing her senseless, until he put her on the desk, a lamp went flying to the floor. It only spurred her on more. Catching his breath he held her wrists in his hands and stared at her. His look full of lust and emotions. "Take of your clothes." She had obeyed and he had lifted her up again, his hands had caressed her through her panties. Finding the bed and she had helped him undress. He had made love to her and it had been on a whole other level. Unlike any man she had had before.

"I love you ", after he had given her her first orgasm.

"God, Livvie ", after they came together. He had pulled her in his arms and had kissed her for a long time after, not being able to stop himself. She had let him hold her ; she had kissed him just as passionately. She had felt like coming home , slowely falling asleep ,resting against his chest.

When morning came she woke up first. She was entangled in his embrace and she wanted to pull away. She opened her eyes and looked at him. His chest slowely rising up and down to his breathing. He looked peaceful and relaxed. Against her better judgement , she could not move away from him. Hopelessly lost in her feelings for him. She saw him wake up and she became nervous: what if he decided that this could not happen anymore? But when he opened his eyes and saw her looking at him, still in his embrace, he smiled. O, that smile, it told her everything she needed to know. He pulled her closer and his lips found hers , kissing her thoroughly, before taking a breath and whispering :

"Hi."

She couldn't help but smile back :

"Hi."

She kissed him some more , because it was all she wanted to do : feel him, taste him, love him. The alarm interupted them and without words they knew they would shower together. She put her hair up in a knot to keep it dry. He washed her gently. His hand so intimately over her body , driving her crazy, making her come, before washing her again. They had to hurry to make the bus. They made sure the hall was clear, before walking to the elevator , closely next to each other. On the elevator he kissed her softly - briefly - , before they went back to reality. Back into the shadows , to hide in the daylight.

She was afraid that everybody could see it on her. She wanted to stop looking at him, but her eyes never obeyed. He was working the crowd, 6 am in the morning. He ridiculously looked well rested, relaxed. She was dead tired, but deliriously happy. When they took their seats onto the bus for the next stop, he found her and sat down next to her, for the briefest moment his hand touched hers. He smiled at her and yawned. He fell asleep in no time , his head drifting against her body. Cyrus was sitting across from them and she worried that he would know. But all he did was shake his head : " He must be tired ", before he left his seat to talk to James, that reporter she saw him talk with often. She saw that they where alone. She softly caressed his face with her hand, just briefly. She was rewarded when she saw him smile ; heard him murmer in his sleep : " Livvie..."

She coloured and closed her eyes, thinking of last night. She soon joined him into oblivion, on to the next campaign stop.


End file.
